headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Hades/Deathsquad44
Appearance This Character is created by Deathsquad44. Hades's hair is medium length and very curly, and his eyebrows are very thick. He has a very thick moustache, and he wears a cloak that is black. He has Pale Brown eyes with a cunning face expression. When his Power Button is used there will be a burst of flame, the stadium will be gone, and instead you are playing football in a cave. If you are near the flame you will have the effect of Brazil's Powershot for 3 seconds. He will look like a demon, but surrounded by fire. (The Fire is touchable, no effect). He holds a Two Pronged Silver Fork, which in every 5 seconds he will poke the fork in front of him. If the opponent gets hit by the fork, they will be on fire for 5 seconds. His Flag is a picture of a U and a + shape, with an O on top of the U. Beneath it is Fire, and beneath the fire is grass. Power Shots Skeleton Rot (Ground Shot) Hades will raise his Fork, and 10 Skeletons will raise out of the floor, and rush towards the opponent. The first 9 Skeletons will knock you back.The final Skeleton, who's colour looks like Emerald Green, has ball in head. You have to block the final Skeleton. If the Opponent blocks the shot, he will be turned into ashes for 5 seconds. Cerberus Shot (Air Shot) Hades will slam his fork on the ground, and the 3 headed dog, Cerberus, will walk towards Hades from Hades's Side of the pitch, Cerberus will almost cover half the pitch, and he is almost as tall as the ceiling.Cerberus's 3 Heads are positioned one near the ceiling, another in front of Hades's Goal, and another one on the Ground. 3 Balls of Flame will burn in the 3 mouths, and Cerberus will blast them at the opponent. The ball has blue flame instead of red or green flame. The other 2 balls have green and red flame. All 3 Balls will all be on target from the 3 Cerberus Mouths. If the opponent gets hit by the ball of red flame they will be on fire. (Brazil's Powershot Effect) If they get hit by the Green Flame, they will have the effect of Poland's Powershot. If the Opponent touches the 3rd ball, they will be turned into ashes for 5 seconds. The order of the balls are mixed up. The balls move as fast as Thailand's Air Shot. You can kick the first 2 balls like countering, and there will be no effect done to you. The 3rd ball will allow you to counter the shot. Charon Shot (Counter Attack) Charon will suddenly appear with his boat horizontally and he will Suddenly, as fast as Thailand's Counter Attack, zoom towards the opponent. If the opponent blocks the shot, he will be turned into ashes for 3 seconds. Unlock Requirements Win 15 Major Leagues with only Dash and Kick or unlock for 8,900,000 points. Costume Hades's Costume is a SS Rank C4 Costume which you can unlock for 1,650,000 points. *Speed: +5 *Kick: +4 *Jump: +4 *Dash: +3 *Power: +6 Trivia -Hades is the Lord of the Underworld, so that is the reason of the Power Shots. -Charon and Cerberus are loyal to Hades, so that is also the reason of the Power Shos. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Deathsquad44